


You and I

by MusaAristaios



Category: Original Work
Genre: Best Friends, Educational, Emotional, Exams, Helping, Self-Doubt, class topper and jock, maths - Freeform, not good at tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-02 02:50:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11500218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusaAristaios/pseuds/MusaAristaios
Summary: 'A friend is someone who is there for you when he'd rather be anywhere else'Len WeinTrue friends are precious and are our moral support system. They are always there when we need the. If not physically then mentally.So here's a story about two best friends who can and may go great lengths to help one another.





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> hey, everyone! this is Musa and this story is my very first one.  
> And I am very excited about all of this. everything is sort of new to me.  
> so if you like the story I want you to leave kudos and if there are any mistakes I would like it very much if you leave a comment about it.  
> thanks and enjoy reading.

( a month before final exams )

"It's all the same!!!!"  
Jake groaned and slammed his head on his best friend's study. He came to his house 15 min ago and they hadn't even finished 5 questions.  
'Maybe he is trying to set some new record'I thought.  
"They are the same type to give you some practice. Now common, do the next one. it's easy."  
"Aggg... Fine. I still don't understand why to give these many problems of the same type, Mike. Isn't giving two to three enough." said Jake angrily.  
"It's called practice, which is something you need desperately. Now stop crying and do the next, baby butter." I instructed.  
"I'm doing, I'm doing. no need to be angry, professor."  
Jake started reading the next question, occasionally staring up at the ceiling trying to figure out what to do in this one. It always felt nice watching him actually study. Mostly, he is either standing out of the class in punishment or daydreaming out of the window. Seeing him actually studying a subject other than world history was quite a rarity which was not known to many people. Most believed he passed only because of his extraordinary excellence in the said subject.But, there is this 1 thing that bothers the most, is that if he is doing well here then why is he not studying in the class?  
"you know you can't go and study history if you don't pass 10th class. " I asked, startling him out of his quiet atmosphere.  
At first, he looked confused at the sudden interrogation. then his looks softened and he answered simply without looking at his friend "I know".  
"so why don't you just study this hard in school? why to even bother to come to my place just to study something that you can easily do back at school?"  
at this, his face broke into a genuine grin (Again a rarity)  
"OK, there are two reasons for this" He shifted in the chair so that he was directly facing him. "Firstly, our teacher just rambles off meaningless things. They make no sense. And secondly, you are a better teacher than them all. whatever you say is sensible and it doesn't make me feel like falling asleep.  
and whatever you say gets into my head effortlessly."  
I laughed lightly at his reasoning, knowing that it was 100% true that their teacher was actually horrible at teaching and then smiled softly at his comment.  
"ok sweet talker, that's enough. now back to work"  
Jake laughed and said "aye aye! captain Mike" and then got back to his work.


	2. Chapter 2

(Final examination: a month later)

The question paper was easy. There were not so many typical questions, in which you have to twist the question with uncomfortable methods.

Overall, the paper required an average time of 2 hours.

Although that was not what he was worried about. At that moment, all he was worried about was Jake. Even if the questions were easy to him, they were not going to be easy to Jake.

Mike looked down at the question paper once more and began counting in his mind how many questions are there that Jake would be able to solve.

There were 4-5 questions, which are tough and require a lot of time.

Mike looked down at his watch and saw that there was only half an hour left. He began checking his answer sheet once again and mentally prayed that Jake would use his brain and do the tough ones in the end.

(After examination)

The halls were filled with students, who were talking to their friends and classmates about their recently finished exam.

Mike stood in a corner, waiting for his best friend to arrive. Just then, he heard the voice of the said person from a distance. After a second, he was able to see the owner of the voice. Jake was talking to the guys in his group and from the gestures he was making, it was clear that he was just parting his way to him.

Jake walked his way to Mike who was standing with his face towards him, his arms folded and an eyebrow raised. For years, it was the very first thing Jake got after he finished his exam and met Mike. It was like him asking ‘how did it go?’

Smiling at the familiar gesture, Jake smiled and hugged his bf.

Surprised by the sudden embrace, Mike hesitated at first and then just after a second returned the hug.

After separating, Jake gave Mike a huge smile and said, “Buddy, what did I ever do to own a best friend like you?”

“Well, should I take it that you passed?” asked Mike skeptically; he knew very well from that smile that he did far better than just passing.

“Yep” answered Jake with a cocky face and popped at the p. He knew very well that he was teasing him.

At that, they both laughed and started walking towards the school exit.

After they had their laugh under control, Mike finally asked, “Did you really did that good?”

Jake laughed a little more and said, “I told you that you are an amazing teacher. Maybe you should quit studying and apply for the job as a teacher here. You’ll definitely be better than the current one.”

“Thanks for the compliment but you know that can’t happen,” said Mike a little seriously. Then he added “but today will be marked in the world history as the day when the great Jake did not get scolded by his parents or score more than average in any subject other than history.” emphasizing the point by making gestures with his hand.

Jake laughed and elbowed Mike lightly in the side. “You’re right. They’ll definitely be happy about it….

So you ready for history. You know I can help you with it if you want.”

Mike gave a nervous laugh and said, “Thanks for the offer but you and I both know very well that once you start talking about the history of literally anything you won’t stop. And we really don’t require that much precise and accurate knowledge at the current moment.”

“Your loss.” said Jake.  
“But… I am open hearing all those new stories and facts after exams.”

“That’s more like it.” said Jake. “So I am heading home to tell my folks this awesome news. Where are you going?”

“I am going home now but I have coaching in 1 hour.”

“Okay, so 5 pm after exam?”

“Sure”

“See you then” Jake waved at his friend as he went his way.

“Bye”

**Author's Note:**

> so basically the story is about two best friend and both of them are 15 years old. their names are Jake and Mike. Jake is a little weak in studies while Mike scores the highest in class.


End file.
